


pieces of bedelia

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: headcanons [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Color, Darkness, F/M, First Meetings, Goddess of Spring, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Rags to Riches, accidental reveal, family of origin, hand holding, headcanons, hidden self, spring flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: just some short fics and headcanons about bedelia du maurier
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier & Hannibal Lecter, Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Series: headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151837
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. darkness

i. darkness

The first time she went into the darkness was when she found the story of Persephone and Hades. She connected so deeply with Persephone. She understood her, how the Goddess of Spring could turn into the Queen of the Underworld. She wanted to be both, soft and hard, pink and black, life-giving and death receiving.

She thought of how it would feel, descending into the Underworld, deeper and deeper until she was face to face with the Dark Lord. She could taste the sweet and sour pomegranate seeds on her tongue as she read and dreamed. 

She knew that Persephone was meant to be more than just Kore, a maiden. Just as Bedelia was meant to be more than just the middle daughter of a immigrant family. She wanted to make her name mean something, just as Persephone did as the Dread Queen.

xXx

The second time she went into the darkness was when she went into the mind of Hannibal Lecter. She never seen a better person suit, even compared to her own. (We all have a person suit, to a varying degree).

It was Hannibal’s mind that kept her engaged. His mind was a vast network of hidden, dark tunnels, twisting and turning around every corner. You never know what will pop out of the shadows. She wanted to know every nook and cranny in his mind. She wanted to know the darkness. 

Bedelia was intrigued. This colleague of hers, the one who refused to recognize her retirement and the one who helped her to clean herself off, lived in the dark part of her mind that has only been inhabited by the lore of Persephone. Could it be? Hannibal is Hades? No, of course not, but with the ever faithful Cerberus in Will Graham, one cannot help but make connections. Bedelia was still cautious though, never falling into the darkness that Hannibal seemed to invent, even though she was tipping ever closer to the edge.

xXx

The third time she went into the darkness, it was her choice.

In the dead of night, Bedelia is being whisked away, just as Persephone. She went willingly with Hannibal. She wanted to live in the darkness for a while. Perhaps she’ll enjoy it.

Persephone awaits.


	2. meetings

ii. meetings

They meet at a fancy retirement party of a distant psychologist. She is elegant and he is handsome. They chat over hor dourves and white wine about the interesting developments in the animal-human connection of animal assisted therapy in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder treatment. She finds him interesting and he finds her intriguing. 

  
They continue to talk all evening and when the party is at its conclusion, they bid each other good night with a handshake and a kiss on the hand. It would not be the last time they see one another. Over the course of three years, they have been seen together at numerous conferences, lectures, and private dinners. They seem like they would fit together well to the common eye. But under the surface, they are truly made for each other. 

  
Hidden in the darkness of an opera house, Hannibal Lecter holds his date’s hand. He would never do this in the light. She side-eyes him and has a slight smile on her lips. ‘Bold,’ she thinks. This is their first time being alone at an event together. She was surprised when he spoke of tickets, conveniently to her favorite opera and during the time that she was in town for the conference. It was like he planned this. 

  
He continues to hold her hand until intermission, where he only took his hand away to clap. He turned to face her, admiring the way her dress clings to her ample bosom and shows off her toned arms. Her blonde hair is curled and falls on her shoulders as if placed there by angels. She is glowing in his eyes (and to everyone else). Hannibal does not date. Bedelia definitely does not date, let alone another psychiatrist. 

  
Intermission passes, and the lights dim once more. Hannibal’s hand returns to Bedelia’s for the rest of the night, with a slight smile on both of their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	3. enigma

iii. enigma

She speaks four languages, collects fine art, and drinks vintage wine. With perfectly curled and styled hair and designer clothes, she uses her brain as her ultimate weapon. She is a doctor with a foregin sounding name. Ignorant people mistake her for a fraud, a fake, someone who slept her way to the top of her field. In reality, the people hating her status are the men who could never crack her heart or get the time of day from her. 

They say that she has an air of arrogance, but they are mistaken as it is confidence. They say that she has cold eyes, but that is just the color of her icy blue eyes. They dislike that she has published papers that pushed conversation into uncomfortable realities. She brings change to her profession and she does it with grace and knowledge. 

She has been called many names, and every single one she takes to heart. Cold bitch? An honorific title. Dr. Fraud? She has a plaque made and displays it in her bathroom. Ice Queen? She always wanted to be a queen. 

She may show to the world that she does not care about these names, but they sting. She never wanted to be a bitch nor perceived as cold and arrogant. She is warm and cares about people. She hides her true self as protection from others, and perhaps she is too protected in the person suit that she made for herself. 

She is an enigma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	4. spring

iv. spring

She loves to garden. Flowers, ferns, and plants, oh my! Taking the dirt in her manicured hands fills her with joy; finding little sprouts and buds blossoming under her ever loving care brings her happiness. 

When the weather becomes warm, she takes out her seeds, spades, and rakes. She gets dirt and manure delivered to her home in preparation for the upcoming season of growth. She wears her wide sun hat, puts on capri pants explicitly only for gardening, and applies sunscreen. Freckles appear on her arms and face throughout the season, even though she covers them up with expensive make-up. 

She takes delight in the April showers knowing they will bring May flowers. She waters from an old fashioned watering-can that she has had since becoming a private practice. Her dream is to have a greenhouse where she can garden in the winter and create a hospitable environment for more exotic flowers and plants. 

She is her very own goddess of spring.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	5. crimson

v. crimson

Her favorite color is deep crimson, the same color found in open pomegranates and in the pumping of arteries and veins in hearts.

She usually wears muted colors like grey, blacks, and navy, but never deep crimson. It is easier to be professional in the darker chromatic spectrum she finds. Red is too passionate and flashy for psychiatry. Some clients may think of violence or blood, which is not what she wants, or is it.

No, she only wears this color in private, for only her knowledge. Lingerie. Only for bras and panties does she dress in her favorite color. It is for her and _only_ her to know what is underneath her clothes. She feels desirable and sexy. She feels desirable when she looks in the mirror and sees the deep crimson lace against her creamy skin. 

* * *

Only a few know her choice for color: the saleswoman at the boutique where she purchases most of her delicate pieces, her online shopping basket, and Hannibal. 

He found out by accident. A dropped pen, the resulting downward angle, and a low cut blouse revealed the creamy curve of her breast and lace holder. His eyes darkened and he squirmed in his seat. They said nothing of it. 

He tries to find more indicators of what she is wearing underneath her perfect exterior. The decision of wine after a session is the chance to learn more. When he says red, she has a slight smile. When he says white, she does not. 

She knew that he saw what was underneath her polished suit. The maroon lingerie feels like it is burning as if the color is really flames on her skin.

She has this reassuring thought as she is falling off to sleep, the lace that she loves on the dark blue rug, looking like a life preserver in the cold abyss of ground. iHer supple body arching and reaching out for more as Hannibal's hands and mouth devour her as she lays before him. 

Her lingerie is not the only deep crimson she wears, it is also on her cheeks and body as she comes. It is on her lips as she tastes the forbidden fruit. It is on tongue as she bites it as she tries to silence her moans and sounds.

Bedelia smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	6. rags to riches

v. rags to riches

She worked her way to her riches. When her parents passed, they were just another lower-middle class couple who immigrated from a small poor french village seeking a better life for their family. They worked hard to provide for their three children (Bedelia being the middle child between her older brother and younger sister.) 

The family was close but distant at the same time. Perhaps the hardships learned from the past generations impacted their way of connecting. They rarely showed affections, rarely told each other how they really felt, and rarely said ‘I love you’. 

She was not embarrassed of her roots or her family, though. She was proud. Generations of her family knew nothing of higher education past 7th grade. She was the first in her family to graduate from college. She is the first doctor in her family. 

She worked three jobs and sent money back to her family to help out. She used her beauty and wit to land small modeling jobs and make connections to wealthy individuals. Her classic Hollywood features, mixed with her unique name and wisps of a foreign accent, created this character that Bedelia used to improve the life of her and her family.

She used that money to create herself. Those god-awful dinner parties that her colleagues host are sweltering in the affluence they have gained from catering only to the rich. Bedelia did not cater to the rich, that would be rude. No, she worked with individuals in her private practice, class nor creed made a difference to her. 

She is a strong woman, making her name known in the field of psychiatry, based on her brain and intellect, not on her looks. She knows how to play the game, she made a person suit that she uses at parties and with her clients. Never showing her true self, but only to a selected few. She tried to use her status for the greater good. Something that she hopes makes her parents and family proud. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


End file.
